LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Further information 'HERE. *CHURCH WOOD (TRENT PARK) PETITION: Details HERE *THREAT TO BOTWELL COMMON: Details HERE ---- 'Thursday 8 March 2012' *Bookham Common: Hawfinch >6. Four in dense scrub c150m NW of station 8.00-9.45. Elusive, only showing occasionally in treetops. Two flew high south @ 9.30. Later, at 14.30, five flew off from same area of scrub (J.Wilczur). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Great crested Grebe, 85 Teal, 1 drake Gadwall, 6 Stock Dove, pair Mistle Thrush with probable nest (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *City of London: Peregrine sitting on the cross of St. Paul's Cathedral at lunchtime. (Surely equivalent of hitting the bullseye in LNHS recording terms.) (Paul Whiteman) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club; Water Pipit, Grey Plover, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, female Peregrine, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 210 Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: 2 Sparrowhawks, 170+ Teal, 32 Tufted Duck, 14 Shelduck, 8 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpipers, Kingfisher. (Gary A James & John Archer). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 Scaup '''still ♂♀. (Derek Turner) *Ingrebourne Valley: '''White Fronted Goose, 14 Fieldfare, Common Buzzard and Little Owl.(Dave Morrison) *Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Owl. Round Pond - Egyptian Geese down to 3 young, pr Mandarin top of trees prospecting flushed a Ring-necked Parakeet. Serpentine: 15 Egyptian Geese (Michael Mac). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 19 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 6 Redwing, Buzzard over, 5 Ring Necked Parakeets, Jay, Blackcap(m), Treecreeper, 4 Goldfinch, Kingfisher heard.(Sue Giddens) *Oak Hill Park (East Barnet): 6 Common Gull, Heron, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker (bathing in the stream), Nuthatch, Song Thrush, Jay, 4 Ring Neck Parakeets, 2 Stock Dove, 10 House Sparrow (Amanda Brown) *Roding Valley Park and Redbridge Lakes: Kingfisher, 2 Little Egrets, Grey Heron, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Jay, 4 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 6 Black-necked Grebe, 1 male Scaup, all on south basin; Med Gull ( 2nd winter) eastern side of north basin. (Jim Sweetland) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 31 Shoveler, 2m Reed Bunting. (TeRNS) *Thorney CP: Little Egret sitting in the top of tree by concrete bridge, 2 Bullfinch, Jay, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Common Gulls, Green Woodpecker.(Sue Giddens). *Trent Park: 1 female Red-breasted Merganser, Lower Lake, 12:35 - 12:50 hrs., and still present at 13:25 hrs., at least (our first record for the site!)( still present at 1600 hours although no sign of Teal:'' Pete Lowman), with 3(1m,2f) Goosander; 2(m&f) Teal, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood '''M'erlin mobbing a kestrel,Common Buzzard,Peregrine,Black-N Grebe,(m)Goosander,4 Green Sandpiper,(m)Stonechat. (Kevin J Mcmanus). 'Wednesday 7th March 2012' *Bromley-by-Bow: 3 Snipe, 165 Teal, 11 Gadwall, 23 Linnet (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam). *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green, N13: 11(8m,3f) Shoveler; 5 Mistle Thrush, including one singing male (Robert Callf). *Brunel University, Bicentenary Gardens: Red Kite over at 12.30, pair of Bullfinches, male Blackcap in Nursery Lane near entrance gate, male Stonechat in adjacent field with two horses. Also the two wintering Blackcaps, 1 male, in my nearby Cowley garden (Roger Morton). *Grays, RM17: 9 Shelduck, Oystercatcher, Teal, Blackcap (James Astley). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club; 6 Curlew, Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 12 Black-tailed Godwit (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 4 Shelducks, 124 Teal, 29 Tufted Ducks, 10 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Meadow Pipits (John Archer). *Enfield Road (Enfield): 2(m&f) Blackcap, feeding in Ivy in garden (Robin White per RMC). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: Pair of Egyptian Geese in trees (Joe Beale). *Regent's Park: Smew 1st winter drake still present (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park (Cambrian Gate): 3 Redpoll. 6 Siskin (Bob Snellgrove). *Southall (Warren Farm): 2 Rook (Rob Mills). *South Norwood Lake: c 30 Redwing, 160 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 imm Herring Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Watson). *Wanstead Flats: c.50 Goldfinch (Capel Point), singing Meadow Pipit (+ 3 others), Skylark, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Grey Heron west, 6 Teal, c. 20 Shoveler, 14 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, Coal Tit, 47 Tufted Duck, 1f Pochard, 13 Gadwall, 3 Teal, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, Redwing (Nick Croft). 'Tuesday 6th March 2012' *Bromley (Palace View nr Bromley Sth Stn): Female Kestrel being mobbed by Crows @3.15 (Skinna) *Bromley-by-Bow: breeding plumaged Great Crested Grebe in canal, 10 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 140+ Teal, 3 Stock Dove, Kingfisher through, male Linnet, 3 Grey Wagtail together (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Yacht Club, male Corn Bunting, 14 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 35 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing. (Kev Jarvis) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 130 Teal, 25 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Hall Place North: Approx 90 Redwing, 4 Jackdaw, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 17 Starling, 4 Common Gull, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Song Thrush singing at dusk. 19 House Sparrow in Gravel Hill school hedge pre dusk. (Chris Rose), *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m), 2 Linnet (m), Pied Wagtail (Rob Mills) Where at the airport Rob ? It frequents a resticted zone on the South Eastern side. *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 3 drake Goldeneye. (Derek Turner) *Holloway (Williamson Street N7) 3 Ring-necked Parakeets flying east (Adrian Platt). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: adult Mediterranean Gull (summer plumage) feeding in fields with 140 Common Gulls (Pete Naylor). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Cetti's Warbler 'male singing briefly 11.30 & seen in waterside reeds on W side, beyond first bench going N from Small Profit gardens. (Franko J. Maroevic) *Margravine Cemetery: 8 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Martens Grove: 2 Nuthatch going in and out of nest hole, 4 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Collared Dove, plenty of Ring-necked Parakeet as usual, 2 Song Thrush singing at dusk. (Chris Rose). *Raynes Park Station: singing Blackcap (Nick Tanner). *Richmond Park: '''1 Short-eared Owl '''flushed from bracken N of Lower Pen Pond @ 08.52. Flew around before departing towards Saw Pit plantation. (Susanna Ramsey per FJM) *Wanstead Park (The Basin): 4 Wigeon (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Flats: 3 singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 5+ Skylark, Kestrel, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 15 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Wraysbury Gravel Pit: 3 Goosander, 9 common goldeneye, smews are gone; 2 bullfinch (Wayne Hochstetler) 'Monday 5th March 2012 *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull, Caspian Gull (Birdguides). *Bentley Priory: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling in area approaching Heriot's Wood. Female seen on the left of where stream runs under path, 3 Goosander, 3 Mandarin on lake (Richard Francis) *Blackheath: Pair of Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale) *Bromley-by-Bow: 95 Teal, 10 Gadwall, singing Grey Wagtail, 3+ Stock Dove, pr displaying Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) *Canary Wharf: possible Little Ringed Plover heard to call 3 times in flight at east end of estate at about 1:15pm. Cannot be certain, and saw nothing (J Lethbridge) *Crayford Marshes: 1st winter Kittiwake 'flew upriver early a.m; 460 Black-tailed Godwit, Little Owl, 2 Oystercatcher, 54 Fieldfare, 4 Curlew.(Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelducks, 63 teal, 27 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Gallions Reach: Peregrine, 51 Black-tailed Godwit (roost), 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 34 Redshank (roost), 55 Shelduck, 10 Shoveler. (Gary A James). *Isle of Dogs: second-winter '''Mediterranean Gull '''on slipway opposite Cutty Sark (Sean Huggins) *Streatham (Oakdale Rd): 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Wren (R Bell.) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 2 Shelduck, 123 Lapwing, Tree Sparrow, 4 Buzzard. (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, 5 singing Skylark, Sparrowhawk, 2 Fieldfare, c.20 Goldfinch, c. 100 Jackdaw (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard mobbed by crows over the ornamental waters, 3 Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Greylag Goose, 5 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Siskin, 2 Goldcrest (1 singing), 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft), Little Egret (on Roding) (Chris Legge) *Woodside Park: overwintering male Blackcap again in Westbury Road gardens (Ian Ellis). 'Sunday 4th March 2012 *Brent Reservoir: pair of Shelduck in east marsh (Andrew Self); also Bittern '''again (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, male Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: Female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker showing well at canal plantation on north side by fence midway at 11:45, also 6 Lesser Redpoll woodland plantation (Allan Stewart). *Crossness: ad Med Gull flew E, 3 Egyptian Geese on Southmere Lake, near-ad Yellow-legged Gull, Little Egret,12 Wigeon, 8 Curlew, 10+ Black-tailed Godwits (John Archer, Ian Miller, Rich Bonser, Josh Jones, Bernard Leahy) *East India Dock Basin area: 2 Shelduck, 103 Common Teal, 28 Tufted Duck, 10 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Stock Dove, Reed Bunting (Nick Tanner). *Margravine Cemetery (monthly bird count): 2 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 24 Blackbird, 2 Wren, 1 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Richmond Park: m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (typically mobile but showing well, sometimes at mid level branches as well as high) again in belt of oaks approx 200 yards N of NW corner of upper Pen Pond. Thanks to Robert Chubb for his useful directions on here on 24/02. (Matt Reed). *Staines Reservoir: 4 '''Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 4''' Smew''' (2 male, 2 female) (N.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 9 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 3 Little Grebe (N.Basin). 06.50-08.15am (A.Luscombe). In the evening a 2CY Mediterranean Gull on the N basin (Rob Innes). *Thamesmere West Lake: 20 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, singing Cetti's Warbler (John Archer). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, c.10 Skylark, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Little Egret, Grey Heron, Kingisher, 3 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 2 Pochard, Gadwall, Stock Dove, Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Tim Harris). *Wanstead, private garden: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Chris Legge) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 (m) Stonechat still in long grass area 1430hrs (Neville Smith). 'Saturday 3rd March 2012' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine 0850 drifted NE over cricket pitch, Drake Aythya hybrid and Little Grebe Boating Lake, 70+ Redwing, mostly Top Field singing, 2 Fieldfare (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull (BFBG). 1 x 1st winter, 1 x 2nd winter iceland gulls. Presumably the same birds as 1st March; 2nd winter very pale as described previously. Good close views on S lake until 2 thoughtless birders on inside of fence put the whole flock up after which not seen again. Also 4 shelduck, 1 f pintail, 1 chiffchaff, 1 bullfinch, 1 grey wagtail over. Stock dove prospecting, 1 m wigeon (feral I assume), nuthatch in Beddington Park (Fernley Symons) My apolgies if a member of the BFBG flushed these gulls, it would not have been intentional. The two Iceland Gulls were showing well on the south lake in the afternoon when I was there one flew off unprompted and we left the other one there. These were seen well by members and non members alike. Johnny Allan *Bexley - River Shuttle between BETHS School and Bexley Woods - Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail and 6 Jays (together). Ralph Todd *Brent Reservoir: 3 Greylags, also Pintail, Shelduck & Red Admiral (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) drake Mandarin, male Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crown Point: 1 heron (over) (R Bell) *Purfleet Station: singing male Firecrest foraging in Ivy next to London bound platform at 10:50 (Stuart Fisher) *Kensington Gardens (lunchtime): Still no sign of Little Owl, despite extensive searching, good views of Tawny Owl aided by the presence of RSPB with scopes, Coal Tit around leaf yard (Martin Honey). *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: singing Mistle Thrush (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Sand Martin (Surrey site). *Northumberland Heath: Erith School hedge (Avenue Rd/Ramsden Rd) - 86 House Sparrows, North Heath Rec - 73 House Sparrows in Bowling Green and perimeter hedging, 2 long-tailed Tit. (Chris Rose). *Rainham Ferry Lane and tow path: Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, Water Pipit, 3+ littoralis Rock Pipits, Yellow-legged Gull, 5+ singing male Cetti's Warblers, 140 Shelduck (most on the reserve), drake Pintail (Stuart Fisher). *Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull (Birdguides). *River roding, Barking and Becton: 63 Common teal, 2 Pintail, 1 male Wigeon, Green sandpiper, Black-tailed godwit, mystery dabbling duck (will post updates). (Ben Green) *South Norwood Country Park; 1 x Common Snipe, flock of approximately 50 Fieldfares. *Staines Reservoir: 11 Black-necked Grebe (1 North Basin, 10 South Basin), 2 female Smew (N.Basin), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), 15 Goldeneye (S.Basin), 1 Egyptian Goose (N.Basin, tern raft) A.Luscombe. Also 1m 1f Scaup. One of the BN Grebes is in almost-complete summer plumage. (Tom Smith). In the evening an immature''' Iceland Gull''' with other large gulls on the W bank of the N basin, then flew off W just before dusk. Second-winter I think (Rob Innes) *Wormwood Scrubs: am, 2 (m) Stonechats, in the long grass. (Neville Smith) *Wandsworth: 1W Caspian Gull 'off Wandsworth Park - a different bird from last weeks bird at Barnes. Pics here(Matthew Palmer). *Wanstead Flats: singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, c.10 Skylark, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Little Egret, Grey Heron, Kingisher, 3 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 2 Pochard, Gadwall, Stock Dove, Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Tim Harris) 'Friday 2nd March 2012 * Barnehurst (Grasmere Rd allotment site): Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 1 Song Thrush (heard), 2 groups of Ring-necked Parakeets (over) heading south-west (Chris Rose). * Beddington SF: Iceland Gull (Birdguides). * Brimsdown: Cetti's Warbler singing from scrub on west side of canal at 08.10 (Martin Shepherd). * Bromley-by-Bow: Peregrine, 2 Greylag Geese over, Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 10 Teal, 2 drake Tufted Duck, 9 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 18 Linnet, Redwing (S Fisher) * Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, 20+Redwing (Conrad Ellam) * Bushy Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (fem), c 20 siskin, south side of Canal Plantation (Bob Whatley). Male LSW also seen around 1pm, but not by me. Female continued to show well until at least 3.30 in oaks on south side. Grey Wagtail also south over Round Plantation. (Billy Dykes) * Crayford Marshes: Iceland Gull flew north-west over Yacht Club at 09:00; Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club. 2 Grey Plover, Kingfisher, 4 Oystercatcher, 6 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). * Crossness Nature Reserve (southern marshes): Little Grebe, Kestrel, Shelduck, Little Egret (Matt B). * East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 6 Shelduck, 120 Teal, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 Redshank, Reed Bunting (John Archer). *Headstone Manor Harrow: Lunchtime walk, Canada Goose, Mallard, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, Feral Pigeon, Collared Dove, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Wren, Dunnock, Robin, Blackbird, Song Thrush, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Blue Tit, GreatTit, Nuthatch, Magpie, Jackdaw, Carrion Crow, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch & Goldfinch (Paul Boult). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Little Owl, pr Egyptian Geese still have 4 young at the Round Pond + another pair in tree tops one in a hole, pr Stock Dove. Longwater, 1 Little Grebe and 2 pr Shoveler (Michael Mac). *Kew Gardens: Little Owl (see photo) Andy Sunters * Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 2 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush (one singing) 1 Siskin over, 20+Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) * Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull '2nd win flew by barges at 11:00, plus two Yellow-legged Gull, another '''Iceland Gull, '''an older individual with yellowish bill, seen in flight over target pools at 15:00 (JP, PC, Lil' Poops). Mediterranean Gull, 60 + Black-tailed Godwit, 100+ Dunlin, 3 Snipe, 2 Oystercatcher, 60 + Redshank, 6 Curlew, m Ruff, c. 20 Golden Plover, 8 Great-crested Grebe (on the river), Water Pipit, Scandinavian Rock Pipit, 20+ Pintail, pr Peregrine Falcon (Nick Croft) *Shenley: 300+ Fieldfare in horse paddock next to Manor Lodge School 12:30 ''(Andrew Haynes). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park : 8+ Redwing, 2 singing Dunnocks, 2 calling Great Spotted woodpeckers, 1 pair R N Parakeets, 1 pair Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest singing Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts). * Walthamstow Reservoirs 12.45 2 probable 'Common Terns '''high and calling going towards Lockwood etc, no bins so did anyone else see them? (Dan Barrett) ?1st for UK? * Woodside Park: a Little Egret flew up the Dollis Brook at 10:50. (Ian Ellis). *Wormwood Scrubs: a pair of Skylarks for their second day - will they stop to breed? Also singing Reed Bunting, 4 singing Meadow Pipit & a Redwing. (The Scrubbers). ''Why not observers full names as is often requested on this site? '''Thursday 1st March 2012 *Alexandra Park: Pair Greylag Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Iceland Gull 2nd-winter - a very pale bird with whitish iris - showing well all morning on south lake, also 1st-winter for at least an hour. Viewable from public footpath on west side (J.Wilczur). *Biggin Wood (Upper Norwood): 1 tawny owl (R Bell) *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Shelduck still, 11 Teal, 9 Gadwall, Kingfisher, 3 (2m, 1 f) displaying Kestrels, huge Gyr or Saker type falconers hybrid soaring over Gas works, appeared bigger than Herring Gulls mobbing it (Stuart Fisher) *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, 2 Kingfisher, 40 Fieldfare, 90 Redwing, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club, Avocet, Little Owl, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Curlew, Common Sandpiper, male Stonechat, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: 14 Shelduck, 160 Teal, 26 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 2 Stock Dove (Pura foods site), 1 Reed Bunting (Gary A James & John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Male Pheasant, 5 Stock Dove. Also large deposit of frog spawn overnight in marshy area by railway line (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 4 Teal, Firecrest male still but elusive. Tawny Owl heard late evening. (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Hanwell: pair of Mandarin from bridge over river Brent (Jim Fell) *Kings Cross: 2 Goldcrests, plus a pair of Red-crested Pochard on Regents Canal. (Ian Ellis) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Gadwall, Collared Dove, 2 Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Jay, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Treecreepers, 2 Chaffinch, 15+ Redwing, Little Egret flew over, Song Thrush (Sue Giddens). *Regent's Park: m Smew still present, Common Buzzard, 7 Redwing (Tony Duckett). *Staines Reservoir: 8 Black-necked Grebe on South Basin, 2 Scaup 1 male, 3 redhead Smew (Jim Sweetland). *Thorney CP: 15+ Siskin, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Goldfinch, Canada Goose, 35+ Redwing, Dunnock (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 4 Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare (just one now), Lapwing, pair Bulfinches (John Colmans). *Vauxhall: male Peregrine Falcon (Michael Mac). *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest 'in hollies N of Queensmere; 10 Siskin in alders on the Small Mound (David Wills). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005